


Happily ever after just means time

by Nyssareen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Love, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Realization, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Telepathy, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssareen/pseuds/Nyssareen
Summary: Post Husbands of River Song, River starts teaching the Doctor what "time" really means, and starts to realize a few things herself.





	Happily ever after just means time

_She was no one. She stood in a long hallway that stretched to infinity in both directions. She walked forever before starting to run, calling out a name she couldn’t say._   
_  
_ She was a terrified little girl in a spacesuit, chasing after an old man with long white hair and a large nose wearing Edwardian clothes. She called to him, but he didn’t know her.

_She was a pretty teenage girl with dark skin who was more than a little crazy. She chased a tall man with wild hair wearing a long scarf. She called to him, but he didn’t know her._

_She was brand new again, unsure who she was. She chased a short man with a silly grin wearing a sweater covered in question marks and a funny hat. She called to him, but he didn’t know her._   
  
_She was River Song. She chased a tall man with close shorn hair and big ears wearing a black leather coat. She called to him, but he didn’t know her._   
  
_She was standing on top of a pyramid. The universe exploded around her and the man she loved tied her hand to his. He said his name, but she wasn’t sure if he knew her._   
_  
_ She was Professor River Song. The hall ended in an ornately carved set of double doors. She burst through them into a round room filled with books. A tall, thin man with spiky brown hair wearing a long coat stood in the middle of the room. She said his name, but he didn’t know her.

_A bright flash of light and searing pain_ . 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

River opened her eyes, slowly, and looked around. She was in the newest TARDIS. It was silent and she was alone. She looked outside and saw what appeared to be the reception area of a fancy restaurant.

“Professor Song, the Doctor is waiting for you on the balcony.”

She blinked, confused “Oh...Excellent...Do we have a good table?”

“The finest in all the galaxy, ma’am.”

Finest in the galaxy. Her torn and dirty dress wouldn’t do.

“Uh...One moment.”

She pulled a small spritzer from her cleavage and sprayed it over herself. Much better.

The place was gorgeous, one of the most beautiful places she’d ever been. The Doctor was waiting for her on the balcony. Even more beautiful.

“Now that _is_ a suit.”

He gave her a box.

“I don’t think you’ve ever given me a present before… It’s a sonic screwdriver, how lovely!”

“When I saw the sonic trowel, I thought it was just embarrassing."

He led her to the balcony. Ethereal music was coming from somewhere.

“What do you think? The Singing Towers…” She didn’t see how he looked at her, not the Towers.

He was crying. He _was_ crying, no matter how much he denied it.

“Why are you sad?”

“Why are _you_ sad?”

“I told you, my diary is nearly full… I worry”

“Don’t.”

He was avoiding her questions. She knew that when he avoided her questions, she was right.

“Some of the stories suggest that the last night we spend together is at Darillium…  That wouldn’t be true, would it?”

“Spoilers.”

Her hearts seized. She was right. She was never going to see him again after tonight.

“Times end, River, because they have to, because there is no such thing as ‘happily ever after.’ It’s just a lie we tell ourselves because the truth is so hard.”

He really thought that, didn’t he? He always did hate endings.

“No, Doctor, you’re wrong. ‘Happy ever after’ doesn’t mean forever, it just means time. A little time, but that’s not the sort of thing you could ever understand, is it?”

Again, he refused the question. She knew he would.

“What do you think of the Towers?”

He finally looked at her.

“I love them.” Her eyes remained on his face.

“Then why are you ignoring them?"

He really didn’t know. She wasn’t surprised.

“They’re ignoring me. But then, you can’t expect a monolith to love you back.”

“No, you can’t.”

He looked away and started going on about the physics of the beauty before them. Of course he did.

“All anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it… but always when you need it most…”

She couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t let him see her cry. Never let him see the damage.

“…There is a Song.”

Even if he couldn’t face the truth, she had to. She had to know.

“So, assuming tonight is all we have left…”

“I didn’t say that.”

“How long is a night on Darillium?”

His face was soft.

“Twenty-four years.”

That man.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

River loved it when he looked at her that way. It didn’t matter that she’d never seen it on this face, it still made her think maybe the impossible was possible. Maybe the monolith could love you back.

They stood, her back to his chest, looking at each other for a moment, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips, lightly, to hers. She closed her eyes and just breathed him in. Different, but still the same. The Doctor pulled back, his grey eyes searching hers. They were so different from the light brown he had before, but they were still the same. He turned her to face him, those intense eyes still locked on hers. She slid her hands up to tangle her fingers in the wavy, salt and pepper hair. Again, different from the straight brown, but still the Doctor.  

He leaned in to kiss her again and it took her breath away. The Doctor had kissed differently at different times in his timestream. Early in, it had been shy, even awkward, but had progressed to eager, then hungry, and finally, almost desperate. The progression had moved opposite from her own, her confident and loving with his awkward and his hungry with her new and shy. It had been frustrating at times. She didn’t understand the ferocity when she was new, and longed for the man she loved at her end. This kiss was full of their whole relationship, beginning, middle and… the end. This was the first time they’d been at the same point in their relationship, in sync, finally, at the end. But the end would be 24 years. Maybe she could handle that.

The Doctor pulled her close to him, his lips were firm and confident as they moved over hers. His tongue slid across her lips and she parted them, eagerly meeting his tongue with her own as the kiss deepened further. His hands moved over her back and hips and hers through his hair and over his shoulders, both exploring the new, but the same, sensations. Finally, she pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. He kissed along her jaw, up to her ear where he nuzzled against her neck. His heavy brogue was husky when he murmured into her ear. “So, do you like the new body?” He punctuated the question by sucking firmly just below her ear. She shuddered and tried to flirt “So far, but I haven’t seen very much of it yet.” Her voice was too shaky to be at all impressive.

The Doctor placed an open mouthed kiss at the join of her neck and shoulder, right where she liked it. He remembered that. A warm, wet swipe of the tongue was followed by another firm suck before he moved to trail kisses along the line of her collar bone. She turned her head and saw the table beside them. She tried to flirt again, laughing softly. “Do you suppose we should eat dinner?” He gave a growl and moved up to nibble on her ear before murmuring into it, gruffly “I was thinking of eating something else tonight.” Her eyes widened in surprise. Even when he was late in his timestream, he’d never said anything like that! She gave a throaty laugh “Why, Doctor, I think this body has a filthy mind.” He lifted his head to look into her eyes. The glint in the grey sent shivers down her spine “You have no idea.”

She wasn't sure how (or even if, honestly) they kept their hands off each other long enough to get back to the TARDIS, but the moment the door closed, the Doctor had her pressed against it, kissing her fiercely. His hands roamed over every part of her body he could reach. She wrapped one leg around his, pulling his hips tighter against her own. The hardness pressing against her sent her stomach fluttering. The Doctor slid his hands down her back to grab her backside and pull her even tighter to him and growled against her neck “I want you, River, I need you. It’s been so long.” She hummed happily, the sound vibrating through her chest, and slid her leg further up him. The skirt of her dress pulled tight against the movement. “I’m right here, my love, I’m right here.”

The Doctor’s grey eyes were suddenly locked on her own, the intensity of them took her breath away again. He didn’t say a word as he hitched her skirt up around her hips, freeing her legs. He lifted her by the thighs so she could wrap both legs around his waist. He pushed against her, the hard bulge in his groin pressed directly against her and she moaned, loudly, clutching his neck as a thrill of pleasure shot through her. Another deep kiss, then he straightened up, carrying her as turned around and walked toward the door leading deeper into the TARDIS. She kissed and sucked her way along his neck as he moved, purposefully, through the halls to his room.

The Doctor sat her on the floor and turned to push the door shut. She took a moment to look around and was startled by the change. It was nothing like she remembered. It had been messy and disorganized with warm metal and arching walls. This room was cold, polished surfaces with everything perfectly organized, not a thing out of place. She would have called it impersonal, if not for the bed. A large four-poster bed made of intricately carved mahogany with pure white, embroidered sheets sat against the far wall. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck, hungrily, but stopped when she didn’t respond. She was staring at the bed.

The Doctor stood back up and moved a few steps away from her, crossing his arms across his chest, defensively. “What’s wrong?” She was surprised at what sounded like nervousness in his tone. “My bed…” She turned to look at him to find he was looking at it too, his brow furrowed, but not in the angry scowl she’d seen earlier that day. This look was contemplative, almost sad. His eyes remained on the bed, his voice low “I had to keep you somewhere.”

River’s hearts melted, and once again, she wondered if maybe the monolith did care, at least a little. She moved around to face him and cupped his cheek in one hand. His eyes closed and he turned his head, very slightly, toward her hand, then he opened them and looked down at her. Just the look in those eyes turned her legs to jelly, but the kiss that followed made her forget she even had legs. The kiss was deep, but not the hot, frantic kissing that had brought them here, it was filled with desire and longing. She vaguely wondered how long it had been since he’d seen her, but his hands on her back drove that, and every other, thought from her mind.

The Doctor’s new, strong, calloused fingers fumbled at the back of her dress, looking for a way to remove it without taking his mouth from hers. She pushed against his chest and he, grudgingly, broke away, looking down at her with those eyes that could burn through her soul. She gave a saucy grin as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small spritzer which sprayed over her head.

Her hair released from the updo and fell around her shoulders and the dress disappeared, leaving her in a lacy black bra and knickers. Grey eyes, almost black with desire, raked down her body then back up “I almost forgot how beautiful you were…” Those eyes locked back onto hers “Almost.” She blushed and looked away, then turned back with an evil grin that had always made his former self squirm. She was pleased to see that he shifted and his hand twitched toward the bulge in his trousers, then stilled. “Now, I think it’s time I got a better look at this new body of yours. How can I decide if I like it if I don’t know anything about it?”

The Doctor didn’t say a word, but his eyes stayed fixed on her face as she reached up and pulled his tie off. She glanced up at him, then back down at her hands as she pulled the jacket from his shoulders. She tried to tell herself that it was just because she was focused on the job of undressing him, but she knew that wasn’t exactly true. The look in those eyes, the intensity, sent a thrill down her spine, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t, let herself try to identify what it was.

Jacket and shirt fell to the floor, then River reached for the button of his trousers, keeping her eyes focused on her hands. One of his hands closed over her wrist and the other tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes again before he kissed her very lightly. His fingers loosened around her wrist, then he frowned and brought it up so he could examine it, intently. Just when she was beginning to squirm, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist, very gently. He whispered against the skin “You didn’t have to hide the damage.”

She drew a shuddering breath and time seemed to stop around her as she looked at him, bent over the wrist, long since healed by his senseless waste of energy. River had been so mad at the time because she knew it was just a means of keeping her in full working order for the fight ahead. But maybe she had been wrong, maybe it was because…

Her train of thought was broken when he kissed the inside of her forearm, then the crook of her elbow, then her shoulder, then he pushed her hair back from her neck and murmured against her skin “You know your hair is crazy, don’t you?” He kissed her neck. “Just like you.” Another kiss “Just how I like it.” Her eyes fluttered closed as he sucked firmly at the tender spot on her neck again. He had always avoided leaving any marks on her body before, but this time, this time he seemed to be trying to leave them.

The Doctor’s arms snaked behind her back and he deftly undid the clasp of her bra, then stepped back to slide it from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. River watched his face as his eyes roved over her bare breasts. The way he was looked at her was as if she had a new body, not him. Again, a vague thought of how long it had been since he last saw her flitted by, but it was chased it away by a wonderful, firm hand cupping one breast and kneading before taking the nipple between his lips and sucking, hard

River moved her hands along his back, dragging the nails, very lightly, against his skin. He had liked it when she did this before, but she wasn’t sure if he still would. He hummed his approval against her breast and pressed his back up toward her hands. She bit her lip, then scratched a little harder. He groaned and reached his free hand around to knead her backside firmly, never taking his mouth from her breast. Well, this was new too. She scratched harder, leaving pale red marks along the skin and he straightening up, suddenly.

A startled gasp escaped her lips and she met his eyes, worried that he hadn’t liked it, but the expression she found dispelled that thought immediately. He launched another attack on her mouth, kissing hungrily while he kneaded her breast. Oh, this was heaven. Not desperate, but passionate. She kissed back with equal fervor, scratching her nails along his back again, harder. He groaned his approval.

The kiss lasted a few moments, before he pulled back again, staring down at her. In that moment, she realized the biggest difference in this Doctor. His eyes. Not just the way they looked, not just the look in them, but the way they met her own. His brown eyes had met hers during sex, but in passing, as if he couldn't quite bear to look into her eyes too long. These grey eyes hardly left hers, as if he couldn’t get enough of looking into her eyes. Into her soul. She shuddered as another thrill shot up her spine.

Those intense, grey eyes never left hers as he reached between them and undid the button of his trousers, then moved to the zipper. River grabbed his wrists “Let me.”  She backed up to the bed and sat on the edge with him standing in front of her. She finished undoing the zipper, then pulled his trousers and pants down together. She sat back with his fully erect cock in front of her face. She vaguely recognized that he stepped out of the last of his clothes as she wrapped her fingers around the base and trailed a finger along the shaft. He took hold of her shoulder, as if grounding himself. She looked up at him, his eyes met hers as she slowly leaned forward and took the head between her lips. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes, his fingers tightening on her shoulder “River…”

She had been wondering how different this would be, and it was just like everything else about him. It was still the Doctor, still familiar, but it was also as different as the rest of him was from his previous self. He was longer, and maybe a little thinner, by no means small. She slid her mouth down as far as she could, sliding her tongue along the shaft, exploring, learning every inch. He was long enough that she couldn’t quite get him all the way into her mouth, so she wrapped her fingers around the base and tightened her grip just enough to match the pressure of her lips.

She dragged her mouth back up until just the head was between her lips then pressed as far down as she could. She was just starting to get into a rhythm when the Doctor took hold of her hair and tugged up, lightly. “Another time, River, this time…” She stood in front of him again and he leaned in to kiss her, a soft, slow kiss before pulling back again. “This time, I want to hold you… I need to hold you.”

River clung to the Doctor’s neck as he lowered them onto the bed. He felt so good on top of her. His arms were strong and firm around her and his chest hair against her bare breasts scratched in a delicious way. He hadn’t really had any before, so it was another thing that was different, but still the Doctor.

The Doctor held himself over her on one elbow and kissed her lips for a few moments longer, trailing his free hand along her side, then kissed his way down her neck… over her collarbone… her breasts… her rib cage… He licked his way down from her lower ribs to her belly button, leaving a wet trail over her skin. River closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair, that delicious, thick, wavy hair that she already loved, and tugged lightly. By the soft rumbling sound in his chest, she got the idea that he liked that, too. She added it to the growing list of differences she couldn’t wait to explore further.

He kissed just above the waist of her knickers, then hooked his fingers on the sides and pulled them down, slowly, over her hips. His eyes locked on hers again. Would that gaze ever stop sending shivers down her spine? She hoped not. He never looked away as he slid the black lace down her thighs then off her feet and dropped them on the floor with the other discarded clothes

Once all her clothes were off, the Doctor lowered his gaze to take her in, from eyes to toes and back up. He placed one, strong hand on her stomach, and moved up face to face with her again. His voice was a hushed whisper, almost a prayer “You’re so beautiful, River, I’ve missed you so much.” She lay one hand over his, then pressed the other to his cheek. There was something different in his eyes that she couldn’t quite name. Sorrow? Loneliness? Aching?. Again, she wondered, “Doctor… how long has it been since you saw me last?” Those beautiful eyes shifted, uncomfortably, to the pillow beside her head, breaking her gaze. She wrapped her fingers around his and asked, very softly “Tell me?” Grey eyes snapped back to hers and the look finally made sense. Pain. Pain so unbearable he had kept it hidden until that moment. Then he blinked, and it was gone.

The question didn’t need an answer, that look was all the answer she needed. River took the back of the Doctor’s neck and pulled him down to her again. The kiss was gentle, but the need, the hunger, quickly flared in both of them and he pulled her tightly to him. His mouth mashed against hers in a bruising kiss, his tongue pressed into her mouth without invitation. She spread her legs for him to climb between and wrapped her calves around his. He pressed himself against her and ground in, just the way she liked. She moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing across her folds and tightened her hands on his biceps.

She grinned at him with that distinctly ‘River’ look and cooed “This new body seems to know what it’s doing.” He grinned back at her “New body, same Doctor. I know your body better than I know this one.” In demonstration, he slipped his hand between their bodies and flicked a finger over her clit in just the right way to make her gasp. He continued and pinched her clit, making her gasp and squeal while he sucked on her neck again. He was definitely trying to leave marks

He lifted his head to lock his eyes with hers and he pushed into her in one swift move. They both gasped and shuddered, keeping their eyes locked as the pleasure of being joined flooded over them, again. He felt different inside her, the size, the shape, the pressure, but he still fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. Bespoke. As always.

Holding himself up on one elbow, the Doctor started to move, his other hand gripped her hip. River tried to keep his gaze, but the intensity of his eyes and the intensity of pleasure flooding through her with each thrust was too overwhelming. She’d never liked to feel out of control, and that look definitely put her firmly in his control in a way she’d never felt before. She slid one leg up around his hip and he moved his hand to her breast. Rough fingers tugged her nipple and she pressed against hand, encouraging him. He pinched her nipple, hard, and she gasped, startled, and met his eyes, to find him grinning down at her. He pinched again and she groaned “Oh, you’re just asking for it.” He leaned and nipped at her neck “Yes, I am.”

River laughed and wrapped her arms around his middle, dragging her nails along his back and leaving dark red lines behind her fingers. He groaned in pleasure and sunk his teeth into her neck, hard enough to make her gasp, then giggle. The Doctor spoke against her neck, punctuating each word with another small bite “There… is… nothing… funny… here…” and eliciting another squeal and giggle with each bite. She pinched his side, breaking his concentration long enough for her to latch onto his neck with her lips and leave a mark of her own. A war of sucking, biting, scratching and always, always thrusting, ensued. There were definitely two winners in this war.

It was getting hard for River to concentrate on her attacks, when his attacks were having such an effect on her. She held onto the Doctor’s back and let him suck, hard, at her breasts while he increased the pace of his thrusts. She could feel the pleasure building and hitched her other leg around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts. He shifted to take advantage of the new angle, grinding against her each time he pushed in.

River quickly flipped over, taking the Doctor with her, so she was straddling him. He gasped, startled, then grinned up at her and grabbed her hips. She ground down against him and started riding him with abandon. Her hair was wild around her face, made more so from all the squirming and her breasts bounced with each thrust. His hands on her hips tightened and he pulled her harder onto him each time she pushed down.

She could feel herself rushing toward the edge and grabbed hold of his hands on her hips, gripping his wrists as his fingers dug, almost painfully, into her. Their pace increased, his upward thrusts meeting hers with enough force to make her teeth rattle. Gasping and moaning with each movement, she looked down. Those grey eyes were locked on her face, filled with that look she couldn’t let herself try to name. She smiled as best she could around her gasping breaths then her orgasm flooded over her.

She pressed down, hard, and cried out, her nails digging into his wrists. Her inner muscles clenched around him and she ground her hips in hard circles against him. “Fuck, River!” Somewhere, her mind registered that as new too, but the thought was pushed away by the ecstasy flooding over her. Before she realized what was happening, he flipped them over so he was on top again and starting fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. She clawed into his back, screaming in pleasure with each thrust.

She barely noticed his fingers at the side of her head until he flooded into her mind. They had done this a few times before, but she usually didn’t like it, because she didn’t like him knowing just how much he affected her. This time, it wasn’t the same. This time, she felt how much she affected him. Her eyes flew open to meet that intense, grey gaze and she saw herself as he saw her. Beautiful. Cunning. Dazzling. Sharp. Affectionate. Courageous. Playful. Sexy. She gasped and shuddered as her own pleasure mixed with his and crashed back over both of them. She felt his orgasm ring through her mind and body and she clung tightly to him as he filled her.

As they both came down, he held himself up, supporting his weight off her on both elbows with his face pressed against her neck as they both gasped for air. The link was still there, but only just. River could feel how much he wanted to break it. It was almost closed already and she couldn’t figure out why he still kept it in place. “Because I want to show you something.” He answered her unspoken question.

The Doctor rolled onto his back, pulling River up against his side. She lay her head on his chest and he pressed his fingers against the side of her head again. He drew a deep breath and opened the parts of his mind that he needed to show her.

_Years. So many years. Trapped in one place. Cut off from everyone he knew. Again. Even though he had purpose, even though he was loved, he was cut off… Cut off from her. Saying goodbye to her… twice? Three times, maybe? He kept the reason hidden from her, but the pain still shone through. Loneliness. Longing_

_Her words._ My one true husband. The only husband I will ever have. _Watching her kiss Ramone. Heat flared in through him. Revulsion? Anger? No… Jealousy._

_Her words._ It’s the easiest lie you can tell a man. They’ll automatically believe any story they’re the hero of. _Watching her across the table_ He sounds awful. _Her dismissive response_ I suppose he is. I never really thought about it. _Crushing rejection._

Never let him see the damage. _He knew he really was that selfish. His words, words she didn’t know._ I thought it would hurt me. _So selfish. Her words on the ship_ The Doctor is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough… _Shame._

His fingers fell from her face and he blew out his breath as the connection broke.

She stared across his chest for a few moments, trying to sort out what she had just seen. Longing. Jealousy. Rejection. Shame. The shame was overwhelming. Shame for hurting her. Shame for abandoning her. Shame for letting her think that he couldn’t, that he didn’t… She gasped and turned to look at him. Those intense grey eyes were where they had always been, on her.

"I'm not a monolith, River, and I'm not a sunset…" The Doctor turned on his side to face her. “I'm sorry I never told you that before, I'm sorry I let you believe that I was. Do you forgive me?” River smiled softly “Always and completely.” He leaned in closer, his eyes burning. “Do you remember, I once said that your nights were mine?” She nodded once, keeping her eyes on his. “The rest of our lives is night.” He kissed her gently, then tightened his arms around her, possessively. That was _definitely_ new.  

They lay together, arms and legs tangled, as their breathing slowed and deepened. River drifted off to the most beautiful music she had ever heard. His heartsbeat.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_She was no one. She stood in a long hallway that stretched to infinity in both directions. She walked down the hall, calling out a name she couldn’t say. A soft brogue called back to her, wordlessly._ _  
_

_She was a terrified little girl in a spacesuit, walking behind an old man with long white hair and a large nose wearing Edwardian clothes. She called to him. He looked at her with intense, grey eyes. He knew her._ _  
_

_She was a pretty teenage girl with dark skin who was more than a little crazy. She walked behind a tall man with wild hair wearing a long scarf. She called to him. He looked at her with intense, grey eyes. He knew her._ _  
_

_She was brand new, she wasn’t sure who she was. She walked behind a short man with a silly grin wearing a sweater covered in question marks and a funny hat. She called to him. He looked at her with intense, grey, eyes. He knew her._ _  
_

_She was River Song. She walked behind a tall man with close shorn hair and big ears wearing a black leather coat. She called to him. He looked at her with intense, grey eyes. He knew her._ _  
_

_She was standing on top of a pyramid. The universe exploded around her and the man she loved tied her hand to his. He said his name and smiled at her with soft, brown eyes, but he also had intense, grey eyes. He knew her._ _  
_

_She was Professor River Song. The hall ended in an ornately carved set of double doors. She stepped through them into a round room filled with books. A tall, thin man with spiky brown hair wearing a long coat stood in the middle of the room. She said his name, and he said hers. He looked at her with intense, grey eyes. He knew her._ _  
_

_There was a flash of bright, white light, but the grey eyes were with her, and he knew her._


End file.
